2018 Mediterranean Hurricane Season (HurricaneBrick)
WIP Seasonal Forecasts Overview ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/12/2015 till:01/07/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_54-73_mph_(83-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥250_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_≥_195_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/12/2015 till:07/12/2015 color:C1 text:Avery (C1) from:18/12/2015 till:21/12/2015 color:TS barset:break barset:skip from:25/12/2015 till:28/12/2015 color:TS text:Brayden (TS) from:03/01/2016 till:11/01/2016 color:C3 text:Christina (C3) from:06/01/2016 till:09/01/2016 color:ST text:Donovan (ST) from:28/01/2016 till:06/02/2016 color:C5 text:Elise (C5) from:07/02/2016 till:12/02/2016 color:C2 text:Frederick (C2) from:08/02/2016 till:12/02/2016 color:ST text:Gloria (ST) from:12/02/2016 till:22/02/2016 color:C6 text:Hamilton (C6) from:18/02/2016 till:21/02/2016 color:TS text:Imelda (TS) barset:break from:02/03/2016 till:08/03/2016 color:C3 text:Jacob (C3) from:05/03/2016 till:15/03/2016 color:C6 text:Kylie (C6) from:13/03/2016 till:17/03/2016 color:TS text:Logan (TS) from:18/03/2016 till:23/03/2016 color:C1 text:Marie (C1) from:31/03/2016 till:04/04/2016 color:TS text:Nathaniel (TS) from:04/04/2016 till:12/04/2016 color:C4 text:Ophelia (C4) from:14/04/2016 till:19/04/2016 color:C1 text:Paul (C1) from:15/04/2016 till:18/04/2016 color:TS text:Roberta (TS) from:20/04/2016 till:13/05/2016 color:C6 text:Shaun (C6) barset:break from:28/04/2016 till:07/05/2016 color:C3 text:Tina (C3) from:07/05/2016 till:17/05/2016 color:C5 text:Vincent (C5) from:16/05/2016 till:19/05/2016 color:TS text:Wendy (TS) from:27/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 color:C2 text:Alan (C2) from:07/06/2016 till:08/06/2016 color:TS text:Bailey (TS) from:10/06/2016 till:16/06/2016 color:C6 text:Cameron (C6) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/12/2015 till:01/01/2016 text: December from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June TextData = pos:(500,10) text:"(From the" pos:(547,10) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Outlook/Advisories HURRICANE CAMERON FORECAST DISCUSSION 12 11 AM EDT Cameron is rapidly weakning as it moves inland, and dissipation should occur within the next 12 hours. Flooding and mudslides have been reported and the threat will continue. TROPICAL STORM WARNING IN EFFECT FOR CROATIA FORECAST INTENSITIES: 12H....25 MPH/DISSIPATED...INLAND ~Forecaster Brick BRICK NATIONAL METEOROLOGICAL AGENCY MEDITERRANEAN SEA TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK June 6, 2018 10:00 PM EDT For the Mediterranean Sea: 1. A nontropical area of low pressure is expected to enter the western Mediterranean from Spain this weekend. Conditions look conducive for the development of a tropical or subtropical system by Sunday or Monday of next week, and more models are picking up on the system. However, it is too soon to determine the systems track, and persons should stay updated. Chance of Development within 2 days....Low...0% Chance of Development within 5 days....Medium.....50% ~FORECASTER BRICK Storms Hurricane Avery Damage: $20 million (USD) Deaths: 6 deaths Tropical Storm Brayden Hurricane Christina Tropical Storm Donovan Hurricane Elise Hurricane Fredrick Tropical Storm Gloria Hurricane Hamilton Tropical Storm Imelda Hurricane Jacob Hurricane Kylie Names This is the naming list for the 2018 season. This year, all the orginal 21 names were used, and an auxiliary list was developed. Names in bold have been used. Italicized names are currently active *'Avery ' *'Brayden' *'Christina' *'Donavan' *'Elise' *'Frederick' *'Gloria' *'Hamilton' *'Imelda' *'Jacob' *'Kylie' *'Logan' *'Marie' *'Nathaniel' *'Ophelia' *'Paul' *'Roberta' *'Shaun' *'Tina' *'Vincent' *'Wendy ' Auxiliary List ''TO SUBMIT NAMES TO THE AUXILIARY LIST, PLEASE COMMENT NAMES IN THE COMMENTS. '' *'Alan' *'Bailey' *''Cameron'' *Daisy *Edwin *Flynn *Gracie *Harry *Ivory *Jonathon *Katherine *Lindsey *Mitch *Nancy *Owen *Patsy *Ronald *Susan *Thomas *Veronica *Wallace If the auxiliary list is exhausted, then Greek Names will be used. Category:Brickcraft1 Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Mediterranean seasons Category:Medicanes